The typical personal computer contains various categories of software products, such as operating system files, utilities, applications, and device drivers, code libraries, and other forms of computer readable or executable information. In some of these categories, such as applications, the personal computer may contain numerous programs in various subcategories. For example, a user may have one or two word processing applications, several graphics applications, and numerous games. Most of these products will come from different software vendors. As used herein “software vendors” includes any entity that distributes software products, even if the entity also manufactures or distributes hardware or other non-software products. These software vendors frequently improve their products, by adding new features, or by fixing known problems, and make these software updates available to their users. These updates may or may not be free.
There are at least three significant problems that the vendors and users face in attempting to provide these updates to the user. First, vendors face difficulty and costs in attempting to inform users of their products that the updates are available, and users experience similar difficulties in attempting to ascertain what updates are available. Vendors typically send out mailings to registered users, place advertisements in relevant trade journals and magazines, and engage in other promotional activities.
For all of these efforts, many users may remain unaware of the many software updates applicable to their systems until they encounter problems and contact the vendors technical support organizations. Other users only learn about updates by searching the Internet or on-line services for solutions to their technical problems. Just the shear magnitude of the problem of updating all software products can be overwhelming. Given that a user will have many software products from numerous vendors on her computer, it would be nearly impossible for the user to frequently monitor all of the available distribution channels, journals, Internet forums, and the like, to determine for which of the many software products there are updates available.
For example, some vendors maintain sites on the World Wide Web, or electronic bulletin boards (BBS's) that include information about current updates and products, and enable a user to download such updates. However, such sites are obviously dedicated to a single software vendor, and provide information only about that software vendor's products, and certainly not about the products of numerous other vendors that may be interest to a given user. Thus, the user would have to search the Internet, and possibly online services, to determine which vendors have such sites. The user would likely to have visit each of these sites individually and determine what software updates are available from each of them. Similarly, even though some on-line services include forums or other mechanisms where users can learn about available updates, this still places the burden on the user to actively seek out this information. Directories or search engines on the Internet, such as Excite, Yahoo, Lycos, or Infoseek merely provide links to software vendor sites, but do not generally attempt to systematically determine which software updates are available, and provide this information to the user, let alone actually update the software on the user's machine.
Another problem is that even once an update has been identified, there is the need to install it in the user's computer. Many users purchase the software updates by mail order, or the like, and receive them on floppy diskettes. Other users may download the software updates via Internet from the computers of the software vendors, or from on-line services. In any of these cases installing a single update can be a tedious, time-consuming and error-prone process for many users due to the various formats and installation procedures required. Installing updates for all of the numerous software products on a user's system on a regular basis would be even more difficult and time consuming for the typical user.
Finally, many users have concerns about their privacy, and are often resistant to revealing complete information about their software configurations to one or more vendors. However, even for a single vendor, information about which of the vendor's products are installed on a user's computer system, and system configuration information is necessary for determining which updates are applicable to the user's computer system. For example, a certain software update to an accounting program from vendor A might be applicable if the user has a printer from vendor B, and a different software update is applicable if the printer comes from vendor C. The user might not want to let each vendor know about all the components on their system, but this configuration information is necessary to ensure the correct software updated is installed. Still, users are resistant to the prospect of a single vendor storing information profiling the software components that reside on their computer systems.
In summary, from the perspective of an individual vendor, the problems are identifying and notifying every user of the vendor's software of the availability of updates to the software on a timely and useful basis, and ensuring that the proper software updates are installed. From the perspective of the individual user, the problems are systematically and easily identifying which updates are currently available for every piece of software on her system, and resolving the technical difficulties in obtaining and installing such updates.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that automatically determines which software updates from numerous diverse software vendors are currently available, and which are applicable to a given user's computer system, and installs such user selected ones of such updates on the user's computer. Further, it is desirable to provide such a system without abridging the privacy of users by obtaining and storing system profile information.